


Transformers Prime: A Life that has been Taken

by hikarikurai24587



Series: Transformers Prime Kitten Love [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarikurai24587/pseuds/hikarikurai24587
Summary: Mischief did not survive her second telepathic headache and the humans want to protect their world. New enemies appear as well as new allies. Will they succeed in protecting their world or will they fall apart from the inside?





	1. Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers nor any other media referenced in this fanfic. This is one of the paths from Transformers Prime: Kitten Love.

Chapter One: Mourning

  
  


Smokescreen grabbed onto Miko’s shoulder as Wheeljack moved to scan the fallen Mischief. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head. No one could speak as Mischief’s mother moved forward and sat in front of her daughter. The litter joined her as they all sat in silence. A glow appeared behind them as the Autobots regained their Cybertronian form. Miko began to sob and Smokescreen held her close, no one knowing what to say. Optimus moved forward and gently picked up the fallen kitten saying. “We should not leave her here. She deserves to be put to rest.”

 

The group moved outside of the base, no one saying a word. The cats followed behind making sure to keep out from under pede. 

 

-Miko’s POV-

 

I had hoped that this wasn’t going to happen, that after all we went through she was still going to be alive. I didn’t even… I didn’t even get to say a word. Why? Why? The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Soundwave, he did this. If it wasn’t… no, I can’t. Revenge won’t bring her back, it won’t make me better than the Decepticons. I need it though, her death was caused by them and I will not go back to….

 

“Do you want to say something?” Jack asked and I startle noticing that they were standing in front of a hole. Taking a deep breath I move forward my servos clenching into a fist.

 

“The day I first saw Mischief, I wanted to help her.” I say thinking back to that stormy day. “I think the reason why was that I didn’t help much on missions and I realized that. I just wanted to help and seeing her there I realized that I could change one life even if it was a kitten. I don’t think I would change anything even given the chance. I swear Mischief, I will protect this world.”

 

Rafael moved forward ready to make his speech.

 

-Raf’s POV-

 

“I never got to thank you for being by my side after I was hit by Dark Energon. Despite your fears and instincts you chose to stay…” I don’t think I can say anything else as I began to choke on the memories. Jack rests his servos on my shoulder saying. “She will be missed by all of us, despite all of the good and the bad. She may have been a kitten but she was also a resident of the Earth. Nothing here is perfect, but our imperfections make us stronger.”

 

I look up at him seeing tear streaks down his face plates. My head bows knowing that this was going to hurt for the longest of time. 

  
  


After the funeral we all head back, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rubbing their heads. Ratachet had hit them over the head after some snide comments from the yellow grounder. Jack and Ironhide had to hold Miko back from blasting them. She was dragged off by the weapons officer. I just hope there is a room that wouldn’t get blasted apart by her cannons.

  
  


-Miko’s POV-

 

How dare they! Mischief just died and the first thing out of their mouths was that they hoped her siblings weren’t like her! I try to get out of Ironhide’s grasp but he manages to get some stasis cuffs on me. Great, now I can’t move, he sits me down on a berth saying. “”We can’t have you attacking Autobots because they run their mouths of. Maybe you could have when you were human but right now you can cause serious harm. So for now, you’re staying here.”

 

With that he turns and leaves shutting the door behind him. Growling under my breath I try to move but find myself unable to do anything. So this is what they feel like, I’ve only heard stories. So he wants me calm down huh? Guess I can find something to do in my free time. Wait, I can log into the internet, guess I can check to see what is going on.

 

… nothing new, guess that was a waste of time. Huh, there’s a new game on Steam, could try it out. Cheap game, puzzles, and battling monsters. Guess I could try it out, I still have that Steam gift card that my host parents bought me. I wonder how Cybertronians play video games, do they see how things go or do they go by how the game is set up. Wait, when did this game come out? Eh, I’ll check it later, for now I just need to release all of this stress. Alright, logging in, my name? Does it really matter, I don’t really feel about putting in my actual name. I don’t want to be Miko right now, how about Charact… nope only six characters. Let’s just shorten that down and huh, the true name. I wonder what’s that all about. Offlining my optics I just lean back and start the game.

 

-Unknown POV-

 

“You let her access a game from the future?” I ask looking over at a figure garbed in black, the time user looked at me saying. “It is a good way for her to realize that revenge is never the answer. Plus she will not be getting out of those cuffs anytime soon. A question for you, will you turn them back?”

 

“Only if they want to be human again, right now they do not.” I answer looking forward before moving of the room. “They were not given a choice to turn into their new form, but I will not force them to stay or go back. It is up to them.”

 

The cloaked figure hummed under their breath before snapping, vanishing in an instance.

  
  


-On the Nemesis-

 

Steelfrost was silent in the halls cleaning as she listened to the commotion going on. She had already been caught up in a few fights with the Vehicons, shot at by Megatron, was injured by said shot, and now had to do some cleaning.

 

“Hello there!” a chipper voice speaks up and she looks up to see a tall silver and white Seeker walking up to her. She nods her head saying. “Silverwing, how may I help you sir?”

 

“I was wondering if you saw my brother?” he asks and I frown thinking about Windstreak. “I believe he may be slacking again.”

 

“I haven’t seen him sir, I will let you know if I do.” I reply keeping my head low, he frowns and I know he is staring at my arm. He grabs my cleaning utensil for me and begins to sweep saying. “You should probably get that checked out. You will not be able to do your best for the Decepticons with one arm.”

 

“I’m doing it with one optic aren’t I?” I laugh only for him to give me a confused look. “Nevermind.”

 

He reaches forward and pulls off my visor before I could stop him. He’s still frowning as he touches the optical patch asking. “When did this happen?”

 

“A while ago. Don’t worry about it.” What could I have told him, that Lord Megatron had pulled it out because it was blue? No, I can’t do that, Silverwing would be conflicted with his loyalty and he would be saddened. When Silverwing is sad his brother would go after the one who made him sad. I do not want to be the….

 

“What are you doing?” I yelp as I am lifted off of the grounds. I look down at the silver and white mech who is carrying me away. My processors are getting light and I know my body is about to go into stasis to conserve it.

 

“I am taking you to Knock Out.” he tells me and I manage to shake my head. “Do you want to go to Eclipse instead?”

 

Scrap, neither sound good, Knock Out was more likely to fix up warriors and would reject me on the spot. Eclipse, he rubbed me the wrong way there was just something eerie about him.

 

“Knock Out sounds good.” I manage before feeling myself go into stasis.


	2. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message, Knock Out and Breakdown hide a one eyed cat on the Nemesis, Silverwing is captured by the Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapter is smaller, but that is because I can't focus on longer chapters at the moment. Give it time.

Chapter Two: No Regrets

  
  


-Optimus Prime’s POV-

 

I sit at a console in the Ark, I am glad that Jack showed me his discovery. It would help in our fight against the Decepticons.

 

“Prime.” I hear Ratchet call from behind me, I turn around to see him glancing around the bridge. “It is true, the Ark was on Earth.”

 

“Yes, old friend.” I reply before spotting a Pad in his hand. “Was there something you needed?”

 

Ratchet looks at the pad as well before moving towards me saying. “I uploaded all of the pictures that everyone has taken of Mischief. I think it would help with the healing process with the children.”

 

“I would be glad to share the ones I had of her.” I reply before taking the pad, I didn’t have many of her. Just once in a while when I would catch her with the children or sleeping on my chestplates. After uploading them to the pad I hand it back to Ratchet.

 

“What are we going to do about her family?” that is when I remember, Jack had brought her siblings and mother to the base.

 

“Do they belong to anyone?” Ratchet sighs saying. “We’re not sure, Jack mentioned that cat’s don’t really have a chosen family. That they normally go where they want and choose who they want to stay with.”

 

“Then they can stay if they want to.” I say with a smile before Ratchet hands me the pad saying. “You need one too Optimus.”

 

“Thank you, Ratchet.” I take the pad from his hands knowing he has made copies. He left me alone on the bridge probably to set up the infirmary. A console lit up, it was a signal from an Autobot, listening to the message carefully I stand and go to find Wheeljack. No bot gets left behind.

  
  


-Knock Out’s POV-

 

I try to keep myself busy around the medical bay, Silverwing had the audacity to bring that cleaner bot here. Even though she does a good job keeping the ship clean she is not a warrior. Though the Seeker’s brother made a good point, if she offlined then there was no one willing to clean the ship. If they had chosen me to clean the ship. I shiver at the thought of all the supplies needed and how they would damage my frame. How she could handle that stuff is beyond me. I hear the door slid open and I turn around to see Breakdown standing there.

 

“Have a nice patrol?” I ask moving away from my patient, he grinned saying. “Yeah, no Autobots though.”

 

That was when I hear a disgruntled mewl and I freeze. Oh no.

 

“You did not find that wretched kitten that the Autobots care for.” I snap giving him a glare, Breakdown just chuckled. “No, it’s an Earth cat.”

 

“Why did you bring it here instead of running it over or stepping on it?” I question as the door slides shut and he sets it on my patient.

 

“I tried to, both ways.” he tells me and I stare at him. “The cat is smart and look closer.”

 

I look at the cat as close as I could, it had golden fur, one golden eye while the other seemed damaged.

 

“It’s the eye, is it?” his response was a nod before he added. “That and the fact that it watched me carefully. It kept its distance and would swipe if I brought my servo near it.”

 

“So what you’re saying is…” I left that pause there so he could explain himself clearly. “This cat has a mind of a warrior. Doesn’t trust anyone and has seen his fair share of battles.”

 

“I’ll keep this a secret, if he does get found out we can merely say that he followed you through the ground bridge.” it was the only way that Breakdown does not get into any trouble. He’s already in a lot.

  
  


-Silverwing’s POV-

 

I fly through the skies on patrol, Lord Megatron wishes for any reports pertaining to Starscream. I wonder why he left in the first place. I wonder what Lord Megatron is going to do with this planet once the evil Autobots have been defeated. It is rather nice here, it is a pity that the creatures that live here do not know of us.

 

“Hey buddy.” a voice calls from behind me and I turn around only to get punched. I reel back turning into my biped form just as another grabs me from behind. We drop towards the surface only for them to bounce off of me when we were close enough. My optics cut out as pain erupts in my processors.

 

-Sunstreaker’s POV-

 

I can’t believe when just caught ourselves a Decepticon. While Sideswipe was dealing with the Con I contact the base.

 

“Hey Boss bot we caught ourselves a Decepticon.” I report there was a pausing, I think he’s sighing. “What do what us to do with him?”

 

I wait for a bit until he gets back on the comm.

 

“Leave him.” this caused me to frown before an idea popped into my head and I quickly say. “He could know what Megatron is up to.”

 

There was silence again before a ground bridge opened up and Prowl’s voice spoke. “Bring him through.”

 

Score.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl has a plan to get aboard the Nemesis. Using the one bot who isn't acting like an Autobot at the moment.

Chapter Three: Caught

 

    -Optimus’ POV-

 

    “Prowl, I hope you have a reason for doing this.” I say as the ground bridge opens up in front of me. Prowl keeps his optics forward as he replies. “I we can get an idea of the Decepticon plans if we have an informant.”

 

    “So what’s the plan?” Jack inquires and the mech answers. “I believe we need someone on the inside. Once we figure out who Sunstreaker and Sideswipe is bringing we can disguise Miko accordingly.”

 

    “You are planning on sending Miko into the Decepticon ranks? No way.” Bulkhead speaks out earning a sideways look from Prowl. “She hates them at the moment, she’s more likely to shoot up the place than listen in. Plus there is the issue of the tattoo, Ratchet can’t figure out what Skywarp used.”

 

    “She is also the only one who acts like one at the moment.” he reminds them before looking at me. “With some modifications we can convince the Decepticon that like him she was caught off guard by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The only foreseeable problem is that she says no.”

 

    “I will go talk to her.” I say before going to find Miko hoping she will be somewhat willing to this plan.

  


    -Miko’s POV-

 

    My optics online, I’m still not feeling any better after that game. In fact I feel worse, I haven’t even made it to the final boss and I feel bad. Heck the... 

 

    “Miko.” Optimus’ voice calls from the doorway, I look over at him before looking away mumbling. “What do you want?”

 

    “We need your help.” he says, he wants something. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have taken a Decepticon prisoner and Prowl sees an opportunity.”

 

    “For what?” this doesn’t sound something up Prime’s alley.

 

    “Infiltration.” scrap it, shaking my head, no way I’m doing this. “Miko you have done it before, not willingly, but you have done it.”

 

    “You’re holding something back.” I retort, I’m not going and that’s final. That’s when I hear the words come out of his mouth. “He says you act like one and that you are acting like one right now.”

 

    Great, only Prowl can use that to his advantage.

 

    “What about my tattoo? Ratchet hasn’t gotten rid of this thing yet.” I point out trying to find a way out of this. “What if I see Skywarp?”

 

    “I’m sure you will figure something out. I do not like this Miko and we will be monitoring you. If you get discovered we will be sure to get you out of there as fast as we can.” he tells me, well it is better than sitting here cuffed up.

 

    “Please tell me these aren’t your only pair.” I say looking at him, Optimus chuckles. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

 

    “I will inform Ratchet, some alterations have to be done to make this work.” he tells me, he’s still very uncomfortable about this plan. All I have to do is sell this part.

 

    -Windstreak’s POV-

 

    Silverwing sure is taking a long time on his patrol. What’s going on? I should have gone with him, but he wanted me to stay with Steelfrost. Looking down at her I notice the full range of damage she had taken over the years. Most of it was probably from rambunctious Decepticons. Hopefully she didn’t tell him anything else about them. She knows what happens when she makes him said. He was worried when she had went into stasis lock in his arms.  Knock Out almost didn’t want to help her, but I made the point that some had to do her job.

 

    “She really has to take better care of her armor.” huffed the red medic walking up with Breakdown right behind him. “She is still a Decepticon.”

 

    “Doesn’t have the time.” Breakdown reminds him causing the medic to raise a brow. “She has to clean the entire ship and that is no small feet.”

 

    “I don’t think we help much with how much of this planet we drag in.” I muse before chuckling. “I’m going to check on my brother.”

 

    “That would be helpful as you just sit around here!” snapped Knock Out before shooing me out of the infirmary. Shrugging I move to contact my brother, I just hope he isn’t in any danger.

 

    -Silverwing’s POV-

 

    Ow, my processors hurt. Why can’t I move my servos? My optics online and I look around the room. There is a femme laying on the berth in front of me wearing stasis cuffs. Standing up quickly I move over silently to observe her. There are the markings of the Decepticons are on her but I do not recognize her at all. Perhaps this is a trap, if so then let me take their trap and turn it against them. First thing is first though. I test the cuffs and realize that they are not even Stasis Cuffs. Meaning the femme has the only pair on her, or they did not really think this through. Breaking through the restraints were easy, picking up the femme I proceed to blast the door down. Not even a challenge for one such as I. Shifting her carefully I ponder one thing, what will I do with her once I get out of this wretched place? Hmmm, a quick pace down the hall until I find what I was looking for. The Groundbridge, finding the Nemesis will be hard and to do so without the Autobots finding out… AHA! Just return to the coordinates that I was before and request a Ground Bridge to Eclipse’s lab! Just press a few buttons here and pull this lever. The bright green glow presented to me has never been a more appealing sight.

  


    -Eclipse’s POV-

 

    I finish organizing my lab as a green glow appears behind me. Turning my head I watch as Silverwing enters carrying a femme in his arms. Sighing I move forward saying. “Another one? Honestly after the last one I’m surprised you want to continue this.”

 

    “I believe the Autobots are using her. If she is one of them or just a neutral bot that they captured I don’t know.” Interesting perhaps a Cortical Psychic Patch would reveal more information I do know what he is after though. Smirking I take her asking. “Shall I do the same that I did with Steelfrost and Wildstrike?”

 

    “Her memories first need to be preserved, Lord Megatron will want to see them.” Silverwing pointed out and I raised an eyebrow ridge before seeing him grin. “Once I am done with him.”

 

    “I thought you were acting out of character there for a second.” I tell him as I set her down on the berth. “You will need to be more careful, without Starscream around he will be more cautious.”

 

    “I’m not that stupid.” huffs Silverwing and I shake my head rolling my optics. “It is not my fault I have never fought against those two Autobots before. I live for the Decepticons, Lord Megatron is the leader yes, and I will follow his orders. No matter how ridiculous they seem, but he has hurt my pet one too many times.”

 

    “Do not get attached to that cleaner, Silverwing.” I remind him strictly and he growls at me, I turn around quickly with a vibroscalple out. “You brought into the Decepticons and kept her here using her own weakness against her. Weakness is not tolerated here, these events will make her stronger. Keep favoring her and she will use that against you.”

 

    He straightens up as I turn my back to him pressing a few buttons on a screen and he screeches. His personality programming needs a little work or that hit to the cranium did more damage than I first realized. Looking back I see him holding his head before shaking it.

 

    “Eclipse? What’s going on? Is this a new Decepticon?” he asks moving forward to take a look at the femme a ‘smile’ graces my faceplates as I say. “Yes, you saved her and brought her here. I will look after her, now go find your brother. I have work to do.”

 

    “Alright.” I hear him head out, that was too close. Looking down at the femme I move to get my tools. I hear a groan and I turn around seeing her red optics flicker on.

 

    “Where am I?” she asks before trying to move. “What the?”

 

    “Stasis cuffs, seems like the Autobots forgot to remove them.” I say and she freezes as I approach her. “Unfortunately there is one way in and one way out of this lab. Only Soundwave can open up the Groundbridge. Your precious friends can not help you now. You bear the mark of the Decepticons. It is only fitting that you join us.”

 

    “I will never join you!” she snaps and I place my hand on her head whispering into her audio receptors. “You do not have a choice. Listen closely Autobots, the moment Silverwing brought her to me she was doomed to lose who she was. You have lost and you will never bring her back to you.”

  


    -Ratchet’s POV-

 

    Oh Primus, it can’t be. I see Rafael go pale, well in the metaphorical sense.

 

    “Eclipse.” he breathes and Prowl stiffens. “He’s here on Earth.”

 

    “We can’t give up on Miko.” Jack says looking at all of us. “What do we know about him?”

 

    “Eclipse is a rather unique scientist, he specializes in memory alteration and personality modification. Among other things.” Prime says and I begin to shake. “Many Autobots who were taken to him turned into sleeper agents for the Decepticons. We couldn’t save all of them.”

 

    “Then we can’t give up on Miko, her memories would be too precious to just modify or get rid of.” Jack tells us standing up straight. “He didn’t sound like he was going to show them to Megatron. Meaning he’s going to hide her among their ranks and keep the memories until he needs them. That would mean we would have a chance.”

 

    “A very slim one.” Prowl reminded him. “We would need full knowledge of the Nemesis and it’s systems. Miko was our way in, now she is in his servos.”

 

    I look towards Bulkhead, he was shaking. Out of fear or anger, I don’t really know.

 

    “There is always another way. We will save our friend from the Decepticons.” Optimus says and we all look at him. “No matter what, we do not leave bots behind.”


End file.
